


Hurt Me (Make Me Beg For More)

by ragingrainbow



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: Avi drops to his knees as soon as he’s clear of the door; head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. Kirstie circles him slowly a few times, and Avi lets himself be grounded by the even clicks of her heels against the hardwood floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by silentdescant. 
> 
> Crossposted to Wattpad.

Avi’s hand is shaking slightly when he knocks on the door to Kirstie’s hotelroom; first two times and then four in quick succession - their secret knock so she will know it’s him. He takes three deep breaths while he waits for her to let him in, and wills himself to relax. 

Kirstie is dressed in a short black leather dress and heels. She looks stern, which is a bit of a shock every time, because it is such a contrast to the way she is almost always smiling. She doesn’t say anything, just opens the door wider so he can come in. 

Avi drops to his knees as soon as he’s clear of the door; head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. Kirstie circles him slowly a few times, and Avi lets himself be grounded by the even clicks of her heels against the hardwood floor. 

She stops in front of him, cups his jaw in her hand and tips his head back until he’s looking at her. She still doesn’t speak, but the heat in her eyes makes Avi shudder. 

“Please,” he whispers, before he’s even aware of the word forming in his head. 

She smiles then, although it’s more predatory than she usually is. She caresses his cheek with her thumb. Avi’s breath hitches, and he has to make a conscious effort to stay still and silent. 

“On the bed,” she says at length, stepping aside to let him move. 

Avi strips quickly - she might not have ordered him to, but they’ve done this enough times now that he knows what she expects of him - before putting his clothes in a neat pile on an empty chair. He gets on the bed, kneeling on the edge with his back towards the room, clasping his hands behind his back again. 

She comes up behind him, runs a hand along his spine - down, then back up to rest her hand at the nape of his neck. He shivers under her touch. 

She pushes him forward until his chest hits the bed. She doesn’t need to tell him to hold the position when she takes her hand away. He holds perfectly still, counting his own breaths to have something to focus on. 

She wraps something soft around his wrists - a shawl, he thinks, or maybe a tie - tying it tightly enough that he won’t be able to wriggle free. Not that he would. 

She moves back to run the fingers of one hand over his ass - lightly enough that it almost tickles. It’s frustrating, and he’s stuck with the conflicting wants of pressing closer and jerking away, but he can do neither like this because he doesn’t have enough leverage to move. 

She keeps it up until he whines - a high, needy sound ripped helplessly from his throat. She pulls her hand away, only to strike his right asscheek, hard enough that he whimpers. 

She shushes him; it’s meant as a comforting sound rather than a request for silence, he knows. She likes for him to be noisy. He still bites his lip as she continues to spank him, alternating sides every few blows, building up a steady rhythm. 

“Let me hear you, Avi,” she says after a few moments, obviously unimpressed with his attempts to stay quiet. She doesn’t pause, and he gasps for breath around a moan. 

It’s easier to be noisy when he’s just following an order rather than it being an active choice. His cries are desperate and pained, but he’s also begging for more, harder; requests which she is only too happy to indulge. 

She pauses, giving him a moment to just breathe as she caresses the reddened skin of his ass. 

“More?” She asks, once he has caught his breath. 

“Please,” he responds, and it’s like his whole vocabulary has narrowed down to that one word. 

The next swat takes him by surprise, even though he knew it was coming. She’s not using her hand anymore, instead it’s the flat, unyielding back of her hairbrush which makes contact with his already tender skin. His eyes water, but he doesn’t protest; this is what he needs, what he begged her for. 

His world is reduced to nothing but the stinging pain of each spank, the harsh noise on each impact. He’s crying freely now, but there is no shame it it, because he knows it’s what she expects. 

He begs for more when she stops, and this time she shushes him for real as she pats his bruised skin. 

“You’ve had enough,” she says, and he doesn’t protest because it’s exactly what he needs right now, for someone else to makes decisions for him. 

She unties his wrists first, coaxing him to lie down flat on the bed. She brushes his hair away from his face before she dries tears and snot away from his cheeks and lips. He’s still crying silently, so it doesn’t help all that much, but her touch is soft and comforting. 

He watches her as she sits on the bed to rub the strain out of his shoulders. She smiles at him and pets his hair again. He wonders fleetingly what she sees in these moments when he feels bared and broken, how much he reveals without saying anything at all. 

She moves away, gets cooling gel to rub on his ass. It hurts, but he’s stopped crying now, too wrung out for more tears. And she’s so gentle, it’s almost hard to believe she’s the one who bruised him in the first place. 

She helps him lie on his side once she’s done, before carefully draping a sheet over his hips. She pats his shoulder, checking in to make sure he’s ok before disappearing into the bathroom. She comes back a few moments later, wearing shorts and a tshirt, with her hair neatly braided. 

She puts the TV on - sound low enough to be nothing but gentle background noise - before she lies beside him and pets him until he dozes off.


End file.
